


【止鼬佐】衔尾

by klkier17



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 02:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19489858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klkier17/pseuds/klkier17
Summary: 未灭族AU，混乱邪恶，止鼬/鼬止/止佐/鼬佐，佐助未成年





	【止鼬佐】衔尾

佐助意外地适应了这样的关系。

他本该独占他的哥哥。尽管内心频繁地冒出这个想法，却在止水抚摸自己头发的时候，把一切都忘掉了。

怎么回事？少年事后常常疑惑，骄傲的内心生出一点不甘。他应该排斥止水的。花了好几年的时间懵懂、犹疑，少年终于将自己对哥哥的感情看得清楚——那样炙热的爱意，不该融得下第三个人。

可他又确实在止水面前束手无策。不见面时，他每一秒都恨不得即刻将男人赶得远远的，好让他的哥哥，真正只属于他一个人。但是一打照面，少年就像一只被揪住后颈的奶猫，平白地生出让自己都感到害怕的依赖和眷恋。

而那一点疑惑，在被对方宽大的手掌抚慰得几近呜咽时，早已烟消云散。

有好几次，和止水做完了之后，佐助会悄悄跑回自己的房间，躲在被窝里哭。

他太年幼、太稚嫩，解释不了自己的情感，只能徒劳地流下自我厌恶的眼泪。

门不会锁。十有八九，鼬，他的哥哥，会在这样的夜晚为他做止水做不到的事。

他真正血液相通的兄长，会轻柔地将他抱在怀里，一遍又一遍地吻他已经被蹂躏得通红的嘴唇。那样其实很痒，还有点痛，但他实在太沉迷于和哥哥交换气息的感觉。被鼬衔住舌尖，舔食津液，再把鼬的津液吞咽下去。兄长的味道就像一剂强力的镇静药，佐助很快就在这样的缠绵中昏昏睡去了。

他享受着那样的夜晚。

第一次撞破敬爱的兄长与自己年幼的弟弟交欢时，宇智波鼬只是想着，果然走到了这一天。

十五岁的少年被男人搂在怀里肏干，显然是被顶弄得已经有点意识迷糊，等鼬坐在他旁边，才反应过来。他大脑空白，一时不知道该做出怎样的反应，可怜兮兮地在哥哥面前憋红了脸，扭着身子往止水怀里缩，却让插在体内的东西进入得更深了一点。少年的喉间发出一声哀鸣，咬着牙齿掉下眼泪。

鼬在内心叹了一口气，伸手去摸弟弟把白衬衫浸湿一片的稚嫩性器，亲吻他颤抖的嘴唇。

他的抚慰一直持续到那场性事结束，佐助在两人怀中沉沉睡去。鼬此时才有空在暧昧的气氛中看向止水，对方一副理所应当的坦然神情。

他抿起嘴唇。

事情会这样发展，鼬其实是早就心知肚明的。他很清楚，从一开始，同意止水走入他们的生活时，自己就做出了让步。

宇智波鼬是个强者，他属于捕食的那方，有天赋且乐于运用，这让他自小就擅长掌控一切。引着弟弟逐渐形成对自己深深的依赖，慢慢提点他，让他发觉那份情感不属于正常的范围，再控制住自己，等待尚且幼小的少年成长、追上来。

宇智波止水本来是他设想中的一个对照。然而这份应该停留在战友或兄长之间的情谊，不知什么时候，超出了他的控制。

什么时候呢？佐助的身上开始沾了止水的痕迹，孩童幼小的嘴唇吐出“哥哥”和“止水”、“止水哥”的次数渐渐相仿。等他意识到严重性的时候，孩子早已习惯了止水的存在，已经能够毫不设防地躲在止水的羽翼后，甚至会在连他都不知道的地方，朝着止水袒露自己的内心。

在鼬的注视中长大，追逐着他的背影的佐助就像是鼬的影子，却意外地在天真的光环下，映出连鼬都不明白的自己。看着少年安然享用止水的抚慰，鼬立刻开始反思。

止水对他的影响有那么大了吗？宇智波鼬不禁觉得毛骨悚然，被无意间陷入他人操控的不适感激起一身冷汗。

但这并不妨碍他发泄自己的不甘。

对待止水，鼬总能比对待佐助要下手狠得多。在他们的床上，做爱经常和打架一样血迹斑斑。

不论是在上位或下位，两人总是心照不宣地对对方毫不客气。泄愤也好、索取也罢，没了顾及脆弱少年人的需要，也就基本只剩下了理智到残忍的欲望。他们嘶吼着，像野兽一样交欢，在流淌的血液和尖锐的喘息中又获得一点报复的快感。

做爱还是杀人？很难形容他们在做的事。

止水有时会在过程中着迷地欣赏鼬扭曲的面容，低低地笑出声。青年很好看，非常好看，以致于狠厉的神情出现在那张堪称美丽的脸上时，烫眼得让他都舍不得移开视线。

宇智波鼬对旁人从来冷淡，纵使是杀戮的时候也是一副波澜不惊的神情。止水认识他之后很快就发现，鼬并非无情，但是他柔软的内心只对一个人敞开，那就是他年幼的弟弟。

可惜那孩子被鼬保护得太好了，单纯得像一只幼鸟，根本不清楚兄长的温言软语、搂搂抱抱中藏着怎样别致的感情。

那自己就来帮帮他好了。

虏获一个乖顺又心软的小孩很容易，尤其是作为他最依赖的鼬的兄长，止水轻而易举地就在他身上打上了自己的烙印。鼬出任务的时候，习惯了被宠爱的小孩会很自然地跑到他房里，别别扭扭地让他教导功课、或者以随便什么理由，寻求他手掌的触碰。而那纯真漂亮的、和鼬有七分相似却又全然不同的脸庞，让止水也饶有兴趣、乐在其中。

刚开始只是摸摸头、拍拍后背，最单纯的给予孩子的安慰和鼓励。很快，放下了戒心的孩子会向他说各种事——包括不愿、或是耻于向鼬求助的，都被少年眨着充满信赖的眼睛，一一倾诉。

止水耐心地听着，脸上和心里是一样的笑。他做了鼬没有去做的事，温柔地摸摸少年的头，把他递来的心结轻柔地解开，再不易觉察地将它缠得更虬曲、更密不透风一点，悄悄塞还给他。终于有一天，少年低着头在自己手里颤抖时，止水知道，他的目的达成了。

于是他也如愿以偿地，在鼬的脸上，看到了薄冰破碎的样子。

聪明如宇智波鼬，立刻明白过来自己中了怎样的圈套。虽无恶意，但弟弟不再是他一个人所有，让他心中的雄狮没有安全感地低低咆哮。于是，他对佐助有多温柔，对止水就有多狠厉。有时即使处在上位，看到对方眼里那点不甘燃烧起来的火光，止水还是会禁不住地冒冷汗。然后动作再粗鲁一点。

这并不代表止水就在这段关系中成为了掌控者。有时候，纯真有着让人难以想象的力量。

佐助自认为离不开两位兄长的安抚，但事实上，少年柔软、真诚的心灵，却是两头野兽的镇静剂。他接受度良好地包容着止水和鼬，在三人之间屡屡起到润滑的作用而不自知。

少年初次和止水交媾，大半是出于一种苦闷绝望的心理。那时候他离哥哥越来越远，伸出的手好像怎么都抓不住对方。他苦痛地在止水的怀里落泪，顺从了自己罪恶的欲望，毫不抵抗地任由对方动作，从男人的身上绝望地找寻哥哥不会给他的东西。

他怎么都没有想到，鼬会闯进来。更没有想到，鼬就这么接受了他肮脏的心思，还上前抚慰他。

懵懵懂懂的少年就这样促成了三人的关系。

除了做爱的时候，平日里他们反而像鼬从前所希望的那样，变成了关系要好的朋友。

止水和鼬则自然地维持了一种同伴关系。只要不是在战场或床上，他们之间的相处就是和谐而风平浪静的。何况二人还要顾及未成年人的感受，在他面前，两位兄长默契地把那些算计和狠厉都收敛得不见踪迹。

佐助还是黏着鼬多一些。三人有争执的时候，尽管鼬保持沉默，少年也会像炮仗一样对着止水咬牙切齿。当然了，这从没对止水构成什么威胁。他还太小，在两位兄长面前也太弱了一点，露出的獠牙在止水眼中稚嫩得像一粒奶糖。瞪大眼睛的样子倒挺可爱的。男人放任自己的温柔，笑着刮了刮他细嫩的脸颊。

与生俱来的聪慧和争强好胜的自尊心让少年在同龄人中脱颖而出，却在兄长们放纵的过度保护下，成长得很慢，始终带了点天真的气息。他没经历过战争，又被这样宠爱着，实力明明很强，下手却软得可笑，心里总带了些不愿杀人的希望。

止水往往在一旁冷眼旁观，忖度着鼬究竟能不能狠下心放他成长。他知道鼬喜欢这个单纯的弟弟，但鼬应该也不会骄傲到认为自己能保他一辈子无忧……吧。

以鼬的性子还真不好说。

猜不出答案，止水耸耸肩。这时候就开始逼迫鼬有点太冒险，放任少年再单纯一会儿也没什么不好。反正等该独自飞行的时候到了，即使鼬下不了手，他也会把佐助推下悬崖的。

END.


End file.
